


You Watch That?!?

by afteriwake



Series: Simple As It Should Be [33]
Category: CSI: NY
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-18
Updated: 2012-09-18
Packaged: 2017-11-14 13:07:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/515545
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/afteriwake/pseuds/afteriwake
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Not being able to agree on TV to watch leads to something a lot more fun...</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Watch That?!?

"What are you doing?" he mumbled, his face still on the pillow. This was the first weekend they'd had together since they moved in, and while he was curious to see exactly what Maka did on a Saturday morning, if it involved her getting out of bed he wasn't going to be happy.

"Cartoons."

He lifted his head up and looked at her as she pulled on the shirt he'd worn the night before. "Cartoons."

"Yes, Danny. Cartoons." She leaned over and gave him a kiss before getting off the bed and heading out to the living room. He waited a second, then heard the TV turn on.

"You know they call that an idiot box?" he called out to her, sitting up.

"So it's an idiot box when I want to watch cartoons, but not when you want to watch sports," she said in a flat tone of voice. Danny knew if he kept down that path he was going to end up on the couch for the night.

"There's no decent cartoons on."

"How would you know?"

"I don't...but they don't show the same stuff they showed when we were kids. Can't be as good."

"Well, Messer, I don't agree with you. Stay in bed if you want but stop bitching."

Oh, that was it. If she was going to wake him up to go watch cartoons the _least_ she was going to do was let him bitch about it. He looked around, grabbed his pants and pulled them on. "I can bitch if I want to."

"Then can you do it during commercials?"

"Kaile, it's _seven in the morning!_ " He grabbed his glasses and jammed them on his face.

"And?"

"And we should both be sleeping."

"I got in a lot later than you did. You got at least eight hours and, besides, I _always_ wake up at six. This isn't anything new." He came out of the bedroom and saw her flipping between a few of the stations.

"Fine. What are you watching?"

"At the moment, I'm waiting for Krypto to come back on."

"Kry-- You mean Superdog?"

"Yeah, Superman's best friend."

"You actually _watch_ that? Doesn't do the comic justice." She didn't have to turn around for him to know she'd raised her eyebrow. But she stayed quiet. "Okay, what's _that_?" 

"'My Gym Partner Is A Monkey.' It's okay, I guess." She shrugged, then pulled up the listing for the next hour and a half. "Sabrina, Trollz, Winx Club...damn it, when's Scooby Doo on?"

"See, _that's_ a good cartoon."

"Not the old ones, the new ones."

"You mean the ones they based those direct-to-video movies on?"

"No, not really." She shrugged again. "Wouldn't mind watching the old ones."

"See, there is something we can agree on when it comes to cartoons." He reached over and tried to grab the remote, but she yanked it to the side. His balance was off and he started to fall onto the couch. "Hey!"

"You're trying to steal the remote!" she said, and he noticed she was grinning. Still not letting go of the remote, she leaned towards him and pushed his glasses back up onto his nose. "Don't take the remote during my cartoons," she said quietly, still grinning.

"Or what?"

"Or if you're home I won't crawl back into bed with you when they're over," she said sweetly.

He still didn't let go of the remote. "And what if I said I could think of something we could both agree on?"

"I doubt that. You only watch the news and sports games. You either read the rest of the time or watch movies."

He came around the edge of the couch, still leaning, and then squatted down in front of her _and_ her view of the TV. "Wasn't thinking about TV."

"Oh, really," she said, still holding her end of the remote. "And just what were you thinking of?"

"Something along the lines of you shutting that off."

"And then?"

"Then me showing you exactly why being up at seven in the morning should _not_ be spent watching cartoons."

"It's going to take a lot to convince me."

"I've got time."

"You've got an hour. If I'm not thoroughly convinced then I'm watching my cartoons."

"First you have to hand over the remote." He looked at her and watched with some satisfaction as she reluctantly let go of her end. He pulled it out of her grip and set it as far behind him as he possibly could. "Next, you have to get off the couch."

"What if I'm comfortable?" she said with a smirk.

"You're going to make this as hard as possible, aren't you?" Danny asked as he gave her a look.

"I said you had an hour. I didn't say it was going to be a walk in the park."

He looked at her, then decided to just take action. That seemed to work best when it came to Maka anyway. He raised himself up enough that he was able to kiss her and felt an extreme amount of satisfaction when she relaxed against him. He used his body weight to push her against the couch, knowing she'd eventually shift them into a position she'd find more comfortable.

When she pulled him closer and shifted so he'd have to be on top of her, he knew he'd made the right move. He pulled away for a second to take his glasses off, and before she could say anything else he was kissing her again. He knew he had her when she reached up and pulled him closer to deepen the kiss. He'd have to be careful...he only had an hour to convince her that sex was vastly more entertaining than cartoons this early in the morning and that meant taking things slowly...but not too slowly or he'd end up losing control of the situation.

She pulled back for a minute. "Danny?"

"Yeah?" he replied, breathing hard.

"Didn't you say something earlier about me having to get off the couch."

"You said you were comfortable."

"Well, I'd rather be comfortable somewhere else." She pushed him up off of her lightly and sat up. Then she stilled for a moment before grinning and pulling him back towards her. "Or..."

"You just want to be in control."

"You want to convince me?"

"By all means, let's do this your way."

"Hoped you'd say that." She wrapped a hand around the base of his neck and instead of pulling himself even closer, she pulled herself more onto his lap. She was a few inches taller than him and used it to her advantage, leaning down to kiss him and allowing him to tangle his fingers in her hair.

After a few minutes of that, she felt his hands untangle themselves and skim along her shoulders, down her back and settling towards her hips. He moved his hands a little lower, below the hem of his shirt, and then moved his fingers underneath the shirt, hooking the fabric under his thumbs. He flattened his palms against her skin and pulled up, letting his palms touch her skin lightly as they moved upwards.

She did not stop kissing him, even as she moaned when his palms hit that sensitive spot of hers beneath her ribs. When it got to the point where she was going to have to pull away in order for him to take her shirt off, she did so with great reluctance and helped him pull the shirt off in a hurry.

Instead of kissing her lips again, though, he moved to the sensitive skin of her neck, traveling south slowly. She shut her eyes and this time tangled her fingers into his hair, arching into him the lower he got until his lips skirted the top of her breast. "Danny," she said in a tone of voice that was half-moan, half-whimper.

Though she may have had some height, he still had some leverage and he gently lowered her back where she'd been earlier, using the time to continue kissing her in that southward fashion. And then he stopped.

"Please...don't stop..." she said quietly.

"I was thinking this might be easier if we were in bed."

"She nodded, licking her lips. "If you stop once we get there I'll kill you."

He responded by going to kiss her on the lips again, pressing his bare chest against hers, kissing her deeply. "I won't stop," he said against her lips as he pulled away. He got off of her and stood up, then helped her up. Minute she was standing he pulled her close and kissed her again as she proceeded to wrap her arms around him and pull him close to her and closer to their bedroom. He grinned beneath her lips...he'd convinced her. And if he was lucky, she wouldn't want to leave the bed any time soon.

It was well over an hour later before the two of them came back out...and the TV was left off until much later after that.


End file.
